


Shouldn't You Ask Me A Question

by eternalbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Season 3 Episode 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbane/pseuds/eternalbane
Summary: Prompt: Imagine if at the end of 3x16, Magnus is still in a coma and Alec is playing with Magnus' rings, and he unconsciously puts one around Magnus' ring finger and that's when you hear Magnus' soft and tired voice saying 'shouldn't you ask me a question?'





	Shouldn't You Ask Me A Question

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi im back. i haven't posted for a while but this oneshot came from a tweet that one of my mutuals tweeted about. i hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> credit goes to @shumsunshine on twitter, she's such a cutie and y'all should follow her <3

_Magnus?_

_Magnus?_

_Someone get help!_  
Alec couldn’t stop thinking about it. Seeing the love of his life break down in front of him was truly the worst thing he’d ever experienced.

He’d fought off demons for a living, risked his life for people he didn’t know, nearly died doing his job, but nothing compared to the heart wrenching pain that he was feeling.

He’s alive though, barely.

He’s still here, for now.

Alec watched his boyfriend, lying motionless in front of him. He saw the obnoxious writing on the screen next to him which read as critical condition. And there was only one person to blame who put Magnus here.

Lorenzo.

Alec could kill the bitch.

But he couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

Would he?

God no.

Maybe?

No.

No one came to visit Magnus, only Alec, who had sat by his side for two days straight, unable to move. He couldn’t leave Magnus’ side, never sleeping, or eating. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Magnus. He saw him fall to the ground, grunting and coughing. There was blood, so much blood. Too much blood. He held him, it was the only thing he could do. He watched him seizing in his arms, it was too much.

He called for help, shouting and yelling. But it wasn’t enough.

He remembers someone arriving, Izzy following pursuit. They took him from Alec’s shaking arms and lifted him onto the stretcher, wheeling him out, taking him from Alec. Izzy dropped to the ground to hold her brother, allowing him to sob into her shoulder. He clutched her, crying into the dark leather of her jacket, thinking of Magnus.

Alec tried to forget it, to forget everything. For two days he’d tried to convince himself that it was some kind of sick dream and eventually he’d wake up, arms wrapped around Magnus. But he never did. He may never wake up to Magnus again. 

He looked over to see his boyfriend’s pale face. His hair was flat, his face clear from makeup, and was wearing the hospital gown which gave Alec nightmares. 

It was too much, seeing Magnus like this broke him. He couldn’t do it anymore.

But he couldn’t leave, because he only imagined the worse.

Friends and family texted him, called him, but he ignored them. He didn’t need them right now.

He only needed Magnus.

But he couldn’t have him.

Alec looked down to see Magnus’ limp hand lying next to his weak body, his rings still on his hand, the only thing that was left. Everything else was gone.

Alec paused before slowly putting his hand out and placing Magnus’ in his own. It was cold. Lifeless. Fragile.

Dead.

Alec wiped the tears from his cheeks before swiping a finger over one of Magnus’ rings. It was Alec’s favourite; a simple black band with only a small crystal holding it together. Alec slid it off Magnus’ weak finger and held it tightly against his palm. On the inside it was engraved with the words:

Never for a second blame yourself.

Alec smiled sadly.

He clutched the black band, never wanting to let it go. It was all he had left of Magnus, but it wasn’t enough. 

But Magnus was enough.

The male allowed tears to stream down his face, landing on his closed palm.

He looked over again. Magnus was lifeless.

It was too much. This was too much.

_I love you_

It was the final thing Magnus said to him. And it swirled around Alec’s head, reminding him of what he may have lost.

He sighed, wiping the tears with the sleeve of his jacket and opened his palm to the black band that still lay inside.

Alec held it between his fingers before subconsciously sliding it onto his boyfriend’s ring finger.

“Shouldn’t you ask me a question?” Magnus said.

Alec looked up to see his boyfriend’s weak face, smiling at him. And then he looked down to Magnus' hand and the black band on his ring finger.

He entwined their fingers, feeling Magnus grip his hand.

“Will you marry me?” Alec said, tears streaming down his face.

“Yes”


End file.
